User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P7
“Oh God” the smell cut through my armor better than the dog’s teeth. I tried hard not to puke and failed. I curled on my side near the entrance to the aquaducts and waited to get used to the smell. A human like roar sounded not a few minutes later. It was standing upright like the cleric beast except that it wore the remains of clothing and It somehow was holding weapons. Primitive weapons of course but weapons. It buried it torch in my puddle of vomit. The heat made my eyes water. Samuel gave me the proper reaction, I kicked it’s leg out from under it and it fell to the ground winded. I drew my cane sword and jumped on his chest (as I could disgustingly feel) and put the blade into his eye socket. It thrashed around and the cane lurched out of my hands quivering in the eye socket. I socked him in the face and regained hold of the sword. I clenched him and pinned him with my legs and used both of my arms to drive the sword deeper into his skull. The thrashing stilled and I peeled myself off him. I looted his corpse yielding me, a tin of jerky and a bottle of a red liquid that read in fancy script; Benjamin’s! Yharman’s Finest Cocktail! I ate the jerky quickly not realizing that I was hungry. I studied the liquid dubiously, I shrugged like why not and made to down the contents. “I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” samuel said I got irritated, “Don’t tell be what to do you buzzard!” I swigged the contents. Fire, sweet fire filled my head with empty thoughts of disgusting porportions. I stopped sipping and it and finished it off. Yes! Yes! More! my body demanded and I started the hunt to find more booze. And I fell_ down e stairs. Two flights of them cursing enough to curdle all of the milk in the world. I crashed to a stop in a heap alerting everyone of my precense. Two beasts drew near me like the first one. I changed to whip form. And my mind made a blank. I threw the bottle at them, and missed terribly. What happened next surprised me, they must have liked the liquor more than me because they decided to jump after the dregs of what was lift in the glass. I stumbled to where they had jumped and watched rats give chase to the bottle as well. I leaned on a barrel and giggled and then hiccuped. And then giggled again. c“B-ye” I managed to hiccup out. Apparantly I was still capable of killing things drunk. Until someone shot the barrel. And it frighened me enough to scare me shitless and stumble down down down to follow the beasts. “You Son of a bitch!” I screamed as I fell and landed on a boat I had no time to reflect on why there was a boat in the sewer because a rat decided to jump on my face clawing. I put my gun in it’s mouth and fired, showering me in sanguine deliciousness. “What is fucking wrong with me!” I thought as a shoved the carcass off of me. Apparantly the beasts and the rats had a little scuffle in trying to get the booze and I had no other trouble. I grabbed some throwing knives that were sticking out of the rats. I used a vial and pillaged the remaining corpses for blood vials no booze to my dismay. I sighed and groaned, as fun as the last few minutes had been the alchahol was alread wearing off. Leaving me with more pain than the broken legs and leaving me thirstier than a whore on a low paycheck, I had my father to thank for that specific curse. I spotted a corpse nearby and made to it looking for more supplies. I found a jar of water (Thank God!) and a skull. “That is incredibly rare! Crush it!” samuel whispered already forgiving me for disobeying him. “Crush it?” “Yes” I crushed the skull and I found myself in an endless black expanse stars revealed themselves to me and I felt like crying, and laughing and dancing. My brain started hurting due to the loud whispered that were filling my already cramped head. My visiom cleared and I was back in the shithole quite literaly. I wiped any tears I might have had and pushed this experience past me. I reflected on how my vision was a little brighter. Which wasn’t helpful seeing as my surrondings were not all that pretty to look at. I walked past the boats and walked through out of there covered in shit and blood and thought to myself “I need a bath” Samuel voiced his opionion and I was too tired to make a refutal. “Die! Damn Beast!” I heard as I stepped through there and some hunter sixth sense told me to run like hell. I did and am glad for it. Bullets pinged around me and I heard the shuffling of beasts behind me. I managed to go quite the distance before my legs decided to fail me and have me eat sewer water. I puked again and again. If I went at this vomiting thing much longer I would become a prize “pupil” of a whore. Crows decided to jump on me at that moment and I slashed at them as they fell, covering me in yet more blood and feathers at least it got rid of the shit taste in my mouth. I avoided corpses face down in the muck and walked foward. I ignored the ladder because Gilbert had told me to follow the sewers to the end wherever that may be, he rather angrily didn’t tell me about the things in the sewers. More crows fell on me and this time I saw them before they saw me. I spotted a covienient bottle of booze nearby, instaed of drinking it, I uncorked it, stuffed a rag in it and got out my flint and steel. Never traveled without it. I light it and threw it at the crows. My aim was damn near perfect and I killed them both I ealked past their burning corpses feeling like a badass and then some dead people attacked me. They should have been dead seeing as their lower half was missing. They were slow in constrast to other foes I had faced in the last half hour. I jumped over them and flogged them from behind. They were resilient and it took a while to put them down. I ran down another tunnel and found a pig. This wasn’t an ordinary pig however it stood double my height and his fat was in porportion to the rest of his body. I slid in the “water” and slashed his front leg. He fell down shaking the earth around me they werent all that stable I thought as I shoved my sword in its ear. It didn’t like that and I hung on for dear life as it threw me around causing me bo small amount of suffering. I got on top using my sword as a sort of fulcrum and I shot him point blank into its neck. It got even more pissy and I shot it again and again until It finally died blocking up the way I had came. I slid off its back and looted two corpses nearby, I noticed an emblym on a body and hung it around my neck, because like most girls I did enjoy my jewelry. I also got a couple of bullets leaving me with 7 bullets and 20 vials. I crawled out of that sewer like the monster I looked and yelled in triumph. Before doing one last priviliged girl puke. I noticed a ladder and started scaling it. I reached the top and spotted an minion and a yharnamite with a shield standing near a big ball. I stayed low and watched the shield lit it with his torch and watched the minion push it no doubt burning his hands. I reached the top as stealthily as I could ad watched it bowl over several other yharnamites. I slit the shield’s throat and performed a visceral on the troll. I looted the bodies and came up with 7 more bullets leaving me with 14 bullets. I at last climbed the last stairs, avoided 2 more beasts and came to a stop at a graveyard. I saw a man hacking away at people and made to turn around but my boots hit a pebble and caused a loud clacking sound. He decapitated a dead body and stood up. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw a swish of red cloth and the glint of a spear. “Beasts all over the shop” he said, his voice like gravel. His shawl swayed in the movement. “You’ll be one of them, sooner or later.” He turned around as he finished his sentence, his hat hid his face, all I could make out was bloodstained bandages around his eyes. His breathed heavily and I saw his breath in the cold air. “Father Gascoigne” samuel whispered. He stiffened almost as if he heard samuel, almost as if it caused him pain to hear his name. He drew his pistol and I knew. That this man was an expert, and that he mad dealt with far worse opponents than me. “Lucky me” I said sarcastically and made to meet him. sword against axe. Category:Blog posts